legoisland3fandomcom-20200214-history
LEGO Island
'LEGO Island '''is an island located off the coast of Florida. It appeared in the ocean in the year 1957, and was the site of the very first Power Brick experiments. History Origins As stated before, LEGO Island seemingly appeared out of nowhere in the Bermuda Triangle, off the coast of Florida, in 1957. Declassified information reveals that the island was created by the United States Government as a site for the Power Brick Experiments during the Great Brick War. The very first experiment was a total failure, as thirteen of the fourteen scientists died, the only survivor being the Infomaniac. About one year later, the Infomaniac became extremely lonely with no way to contact the mainland and no other living people on the island. So out of the remains of some of the scientists, he created a man called The Brickster. Arrival of the Gustatory Delight In the year 1968, a giant hurricane struck the general area of the island. A ship by the name of the [[Gustatory Delight|''Gustatory Delight]] got caught in the storm and landed on LEGO Island. Passengers included Mac Roni, Sandy Roni, Rootin' Tootin' Roni, Glen Funberg, Ed Mail, and Bologna Roni. The Infomaniac welcomed them and a few short months later, the town of LEGO Island was founded. Very little is known about this period, but it is known that Brickster became jealous of the new arrivals, thus making him mentally unstable. He went crazy and stole the Power Brick and destroyed much of the island. The Brickster then escaped in a self-built space ship, and fled towards Ogel Prime. Growth After the Brickster dissapeared, LEGO Island grew and grew, in terms of population and economy. The arrival of Mama and Papa Brickolini in 1972 saw the creation of Brickolini's Pizzeria, and LEGO Island instanty became known as the place for the best pizza in the world. Dorothy Funberg heard that her sister was on the island, and the two were reuinited and started the LEGO Island Gardening Club. The Infomaniac's home was expanded into the Information Center. The Super 2 Superstore, Bank of LEGO Island, Police Station, and the LEGO Island Hospital were all built in 1976. Return of the Brickster The year 1984 saw the return of the Brickster, bent on revenge against LEGO Island. After landing his Fish Ship in the water, he stole the helicopter and the Power Brick. Nick Brick, Laura Brick, and Bologna Roni followed him to that end of the island. It was discovered here that the Brickster really liked pizza. Bologna Roni set a trap on Space Mountain. The Brickster fell right into it, and was captured and sent to the LEGO Island jail. The Brickster is Loose! By 1997, LEGO Island was a bustling town, home to many happy Minifigs at work and play. Races were held both at the LEGO Island Racetrack and the Beach nearly every day. The Medical Center was always at work nursing sick Minifigs, sharks, dogs, cats, and parrots back to health, while the Octan Gas Station both provided gas and repairs. The Super 2 Store and Bank were both undergoing remodeling, while helicopters, jet skis, racecars, and dune buggies were being assembled. The most prominent of these would be the new Police Helicopter, which was placed at the landing pad next to the Metro PD Jail. After delivering pizzas to the Octan Gas Station, Metro PD Station, Racetrack, and Medical Center, Peper Roni was sent to deliver a spicy pizza to the Metro PD Jail. There, the Brickster grabbed the pizza and told Pepper that it was all a ploy to help him escape, and that Pepper was an illiterate fool. Using the super-hot pizza, the Brickster melted the lock of the Metro PD Jail and stole the Police Helicopter, using it to snatch the Red Power Brick from the Information Center. On his skateboard, Pepper Roni pursued the Brickster after he stole an ambulance and was deconstructing the island's buildings. The Brickster slowed Pepper down by throwing pieces of the Police Helicopter at him, but eventually ran out of pieces and hid in Captain Click's cave. Pepper Roni, Nick Brick, and Laura Brick searched the island and collected all the pieces, then Pepper rebuilt the Police Helicopter. The Infomaniac added the Pizza Turbo Chucker to the helicopter, and Pepper took to the skies, firing pizzas at the Brickster to distract him while Nick and Laura Brick arrested the criminal. LEGO Island was once more at peace, and the population celebrated Pepper's success and the Brickster's capture. The bulidings deconstructed by the Brickster were eventually rebuilt. Summer of 1999 In 1999, Dr. Ignatius Voltage came to LEGO Island by speedboat for unknown reasons. In addition, the famous artist Bricasso came to LEGO Island to have his most popular painting put into the LEGO Island Museum. A new Mission Control Space Station was also built atop Space Mountain. Unfortunately, the Brickster escaped the Metro PD Jail. He stole the Bricasso painting and used Dr. Voltage's speedboat to bring it to Castle Island. Pepper Roni and Luna Rom followed him and were able to bring back the Bricasso painting, though the Brickster was still at large. One night, the Brickster later lured another Brickolini's pizza delivery boy, Arnold, to the House on Spooky Hill. Pepper and Luna traveled inside the haunted house to scare away the Brickster and rescue Arnold. The next day, the Brickster and his Brickster-Bots stole the Brickolini's pizza oven and brought it aboard a Fish Ship to bring to the LEGO Planet's moon. Pepper and Luna used another space shuttle to chase after them, then later returned with the oven and the Brickster in tow. The Brickster's Revenge The Infomaniac remodeled the base of LEGO Island itself, to make it larger to support a larger population and town. The overall layout of the island remained the same - for example, the Information Center and Metro PD Station (renamed the Command Post Central) remained on the west side of the island while Space Mountain and the Super 2 Store remained on the east side - but its size was much larger, and more buildings were constructed. In addition, four computer designers: Darren, Rich Pickings, Rob Banks, and Steve Hen came to LEGO Island to set up their own computer design studio. However, the only place large enough for the studio was in Captain Click's cave, and the four designers had to convince the old pirate skeleton to leave the cave and give it to them.' After a day of delivering pizzas and building a new house with Bill Ding, Pepper Roni delivered a non-spicy pizza to the Brickster. The Brickster, however, had hidden some spices in the jail, added them to the pizza, created a pizza so hot it allowed him to use his "patented dragon breath", and broke out of jail. Once more, he stole the Police Helicopter and flew to the Information Center, but this time he ignored the Red Power Brick and instead stole the Constructopedia. He proceeded to rip out most of its pages, resulting in the deconstruction of every building on LEGO Island. In addition, he opened a portal to OGEL Island and brought in an army of Brickster-Bots. Most of the Constructopedia's pages were scattered by the wind, but still on LEGO Island. Defeating the Brickster-Bots using pizza, Pepper searched the island for these Constructopedia pages. Upon putting them back into the Constructopedia, the buildings reformed. Pepper Roni traveled to Castle Island and Adventurers' Island, then came back with the remaining Constructopedia pages. Once more, LEGO Island was fully intact. However, the Brickster summoned a wave of pizza-immune Brickster-Bots and kidnapped Mama and Papa Brickolini. Pepper Roni and DJ Radio teamed up and used L.E.G.O. Radio to make the Brickster-Bots dance until they fell apart. Then, after receiving some parachute training from Technician Bob in the Space Simulation Station, Pepper went to the Mission Control Spaceport and took off in the Mission Control Rocket. Later, Pepper Roni returned to LEGO Island in a Fish Ship with Mama Brickolini and Papa Brickolini - the Brickster was trapped in his own palace on OGEL Island. The entire island celebrated, even some Brickster-Bots who wanted nothing more than to party and dance. The Brickster later returned to LEGO Island, apparently a reformed Minifig. Island Xtreme Stunts The Infomaniac remodeled LEGO Island yet again, the island now much larger than its original size. In 2002, Director Steven Spielbrick and the crew of LEGO Studios arrived at LEGO Island to film a movie titled Island Xtreme Stunts. Pepper Roni and the Brickster were cast as the film's hero and villain, respectively. Scenes were filmed in a blue screen studio set up on LEGO Island. Everything seemed peaceful on LEGO Island, though the Brickster-Bots would occasionally stir up trouble by causing pranks. In addition, Nick Brick was working to reveal the Brickster's true colors, for he suspected that the Brickster was up to no good. Meanwhile, the Brickster-Bots practiced their building skills in LEGO Island's construction yard, then built a tall tower on Space Mountain to serve as the Brickster's base. When the Infomaniac found out, the Brickster captured him and locked him in the top of the tower. On the day of the completion of Island Xtreme Stunts, the Brickster revealed his plot to the rest of LEGO Island's population - he was actually using the movie as a cover-up while he worked on creating a machine capable of deconstructing the LEGO Planet itself, but if anybody dared stop him, the Infomaniac would die. He retreated to his tower, defended by Brickster-Bots, while Pepper pursued first in a car, then on foot, then by skateboard. After a climatic battle atop the Brickster's tower, the Brickster was defeated, the Infomaniac was saved, and the machine was set to self-destruct. Proven to not be as redeemed as he claimed, the Brickster was arrested and put in jail, and LEGO Island was once more peaceful. Everyone gathered in the LEGO Island movie theater to watch the completed Island Xtreme Stunts. Super Soggy Soccer The Brickster escaped late that year, though how and for how long is unknown. The Red and Blue soccer teams were scheduled to play the final game of their championship on LEGO Island, but both teams mysteriously disappeared. Pepper Roni worked together with the Alpha Team to rescue the soccer teams and capture Evil Ogel. The championship was played as scheduled, and the Brickster was arrested shortly after. Invasion of LEGO Island In 2007 the Brickster broke out of jail again - this time, not on his own, but aided by his Brickster-Bots. The Brickster-Bot army swept through LEGO Island, capturing most of the population and destroying many buildings. In addition, the Brickster stole the Red Power Brick once more and broke it into shards. Before all the Fish Ships could depart, the American army arrived and shot down one of the Fish Ships. Pepper Roni, who had somehow remained asleep during the invasion, finally woke up to find a devastated LEGO Island. He rescued Sky Lane from the rubble of the Funberg house, who explained to him what happened. Working together, they found Bill Ding and an amnesic medic who was either Enter or Return before traveling to the Information Center. Inside, they rescued the Infomaniac from a regiment of Brickster-Bots, then left the island through the Information Center's secret basement and the SS LEGO Island inside. Meanwhile, the Brickster-Bots attacked the Information Center, only to find it empty. A few days later, the citizens of LEGO Island returned to their home to take it back, aided by the military and the USS Arlington. The outcome of the Battle of LEGO Island is unknown, but it is known that Pepper Roni piloted an F-15 Eagle for some time of the battle. Economy LEGO Island has a large economy for a small island. Home values are sky-high on the island, as there are only four homes, thus making each extremely valuable. There are several shops on the island as well, such as Brickolini's Pizzeria, Super 2 Superstore, and the Trademart. There is a rivalry between the Super 2 and Trademart, and the island is split on which one is the better place to shop, as an equal number of citizens are patrons at each. The only one who does not shop at either is The Brickster, and nobody wants him around. Many restraunt critics have claimed that Brickolini's Pizzeria serves what could perhaps be the best pizza in the entire world. Even the movie industry has contributed to the economy of LEGO Island, as the film Xtreme Stunts was shot on LEGO Island. Points of Interest LEGO Island has lots of destinations for a small island. Here are some: Information Center The LEGO Island Information Center is located on the top of the highest hill on LEGO Island. The main building is two stories high, with an elevator shaft leading to the observation deck above it. The Infocenter is conscidered to be LEGO Island's city hall by many. At the very top of the building is an antenna with the Power Brick attached to it, broadcasting energy to the island. Brickolini's Pizzeria In 1972 Mama and Papa Brickolini arrived on LEGO Island. Together they opened Brickolini's Pizzeria, the only place to eat on LEGO Island. Papa's pizza became known quickly as Pizza works of arts. Maybe even better than the Mona Lisa. Mama plays the piano outside to intertain the patrons. With the arrival of Brickolini's Pizzeria, LEGO Island became known as the place with the best pizza in the world. Every citizens diet on LEGO Island is pizza. Including the Brickster. In 1997 Pepper Roni, the Brickolini's adopted son, became the pizza delivery boy. Pepper also made the Pizzeria know for its speedy delivers. The Pizzeria looks like a small shack colored red and white. Inside is a pizza oven where Papa makes pizzas. Outside is a piano where Mama plays music. Geography Because LEGO Island is an artificial island, it's continental shelf is unique. For a few hundred yards, the shelf continues and gradually deepens, but then sharply drops off. A large underground racetrack was built into the underground shelf. Below the shelf is a chord, which holds the island up. If any part of the chord were to be destroyed, LEGO Island would sink below the ocean. Above the surface, LEGO island has a range of mountains on the western side and a single mountain on the eastern side, which is the tallest point on the island. Category:Locations Category:LEGO Island